


EENEN

by loveiskk



Category: KinKi Kids
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-23
Updated: 2018-04-23
Packaged: 2019-04-26 20:18:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14409819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loveiskk/pseuds/loveiskk





	EENEN

堂本光一觉得他最近很奇怪。  
   
事情需要从一个月前说起，当天他和刚以及工作人员在办公室里开例会，听着经纪人讲述接下来的一些工作安排。  
“……关于下一首单曲的情况就是这样了。另外，我们最近收到了ANAN的邀请，希望光一さん和刚さん一起上封面和特集。”  
“ANAN？”光一有点惊讶，这个著名的性感杂志自己和刚都上过几次，反响还不错。  
“是的，对方说收到很多读者的声音说前几次光一さん和刚さん都穿得太厚实了，这次希望拍出性感风的KinKi Kids，”经纪人顿了一下，鼻梁上的镜片闪过亮光，“而且……这次主题是‘BL’！”

堂本光一刚好喝了一口水，差点全都喷出来。  
他语气不善地开口道：“你说什么？BL？”  
经纪人紧张得有点出汗，点了点头。  
“都是因为你，上次上节目说什么拍BL也可以，人家杂志社肯定不会放过这个机会呀。”刚软绵绵地说着，往光一的方向斜了一眼，后者立马熄火了。

额……上次只是头脑一热就说了，没想到他们还真敢拿出这个企划来啊……  
   
“咳咳……那个ANAN方面承诺说这次会派出最资深的团队，拍出一组高级性感风的照片。”经纪人把手边的企划资料递到光一和刚面前，详细解释道，“ANAN以女性读者为主，现在的女性非常爱看这种既互相吸引又有角逐交锋感觉的男子，ANAN那边的主编觉得只有KinKi才能完美展现出这样的世界观。”

“嗯……会需要全裸出镜吗？”刚迟疑着问道。  
“会有几组裸上半身的照片，但是主要是营造色气感的氛围。”  
刚沉吟了一下，说：“我这边可以哦。”  
光一有点惊讶于刚的回答，他还以为对于这样的主题刚一定会拒绝掉。但既然刚答应了，自己肯定也不会推辞。  
“……那我也可以。”  
于是两人便接下了这个工作。  
   
回到家后堂本光一出于敬业的事前准备精神和旺盛的好奇心，从那天起就开始混迹于推特和P站，用关键词“BL”来搜索，以严谨的心态研究现在流行的“BL”都是什么样子的。堂本光一带着一副黑框眼镜，边抖腿边点击着鼠标，一开始对着满屏幕亲来亲去的美型男子表示目瞪口呆，后面看多了也就习惯了，反而还觉得挺有趣的。  
   
某天夜晚他正刷着P站，突然心血来潮地点进了“车鱼”的tag，然后就打开了一个全新的世界。之前他也有听说过粉丝之间对于他和刚有一些粉红色的想象，但是没想到居然这么的具体，在里面的小说中自己和刚有各种各样的设定和职业，但不变的是最后都会搞在一起性福地生活。而图里面的自己更是用多个角度，各种姿势对刚酱酱酿酿。  
   
光一刷的口干舌燥，感觉到有一股火气直奔向下腹，顿时想要点根烟冷静冷静，却无奈地发现家里的烟也抽完了，只能出门到楼下便利店买烟。  
 

\----------------------------------  
   
十分钟后，一身黑色运动服，头戴黑色鸭舌帽的堂本光一站在了便利店旁音像店的成人专区。

原因是他在便利店门口抽完两根烟后，发现自己的小光一还是没有平复下去，作为一个身体机能健全的成年男性，最后决定自助一番。  
   
于是堂本·万千少女心中的白马王子·光一便混迹在几名宅男和上班族当中一同挑选黄色小碟片。  
   
现在的成人向小碟片实在是花样繁多挑花眼，堂本光一本来想着随便买一张就走了的时候，在一堆巨乳碟片中看到一张上面写道：  
【新人出道！圆碌碌的大眼和三角小嘴，微乳B cup的清纯人妻】  
   
妈呀萌点全中！  
堂本光一立刻把碟片买下来，然后压低帽檐鬼鬼祟祟地回到了家中，用他的高级液晶电视来播放小黄碟。  
   
影片的开头是这位女优穿着性感内衣对着镜头做自我介绍，时不时还要对镜头抛个媚眼。  
   
“这也太做作了，”堂本光一心想，“刚的话就算装可爱也要自然得多……”  
虽然对照物是刚这件事情好像有哪里不对。  
   
女优自我介绍结束后，脸上打着马赛克的男优便走进了镜头，跟女优交流了没两句，便解开了女优的内衣，让她帮自己口。邪恶的镜头从上往下拍摄，慢慢拉近女优的脸。从这个角度拍过去，这名女优居然真的有那么一点像堂本刚，意识到这一点的堂本光一不禁对自己选择这张碟片的原因陷入了沉思。  
电视中女优的小圆脸上扑闪着一双大眼睛，三角型的小嘴被塞得满满的，发出了娇声的呻吟。  
   
男性本能被刺激到的光一放出了已在自己胯下撑起小帐篷的肉根，抚摸着激昂的柱体开始自慰。  
电视里面的男女优也改变体位开始了本番，喘息和呻吟声不绝于耳。光一闭上了眼睛，耳边的呻吟逐渐变成了刚慵懒而高亢的声音，他想象着自己和刚如同在P站上看到过的图画一般亲吻着交缠，刚面色潮红地眯着眼睛，自己的肉刃进出着刚高热的内部。  
   
“啊——”  
电视上的男女优到达高潮的同时，光一想象刚用哭腔呼喊着自己的名字，也射出了白浊的体液。  
高潮过后，他边平复着喘息边看着自己满是体液的右手，一股难以言喻的空虚寂寞冷漫上心头。  
“我这是怎么了……”

   
\------------------------------  
   
第二天便是ANAN拍摄的日子，拍摄地点订在一家豪华酒店的套房内。  
堂本刚看着堂本光一眼圈发黑、一脸萎靡地走进房间，心想这人昨天肯定又打游戏打到深夜了吧，多大的人了作息还这么混乱，以后要怎么办啊。他叹了一口气，把冰敷眼罩和咖啡拿到光一面前。  
“啊……谢谢。”光一接过还冒着热气的咖啡，享受着刚帮他带上凉凉的冰敷眼罩，心中充满复杂的情绪。  
“哦桑你少熬点夜吧，当心真的秃头！”刚叨念了一下光一，然后便坐在他旁边开始看拍摄脚本。  
“嗯嗯。”光一支支吾吾地答应着，昨天才想象着刚的脸做了那种事情，今天突然有点不知道如何面对这个人的感觉，但还是忍不住用余光瞟了瞟刚。  
   
   
两人化了一点淡妆后便开始拍摄了，第一幕是在淋浴间。  
   
光一和刚都穿着白衬衫，光一把扣子全解开了，露出线条清晰的胸肌和腹肌。而刚身上的只解开了三颗扣子，露出了雪白的颈部和引人遐思的阴影。俩人进入淋浴间里面，白衬衫被水打湿后半透明地贴在两人身上，热水带出了些氤氲的水汽，拍摄现场瞬间就变得色气。  
   
摄影师从淋浴间外部进行拍摄，用语言指示着两人。  
“光一くん的脸再靠近一点，对的对的，不用看镜头。”  
   
“啊……”因为光一的靠近，刚下意识地往后靠了一下，背部贴上了冰凉的玻璃，突然接触到低温使刚冷得抖了一下。  
光一连忙用手垫在后面，把刚的背部和玻璃隔开，但从外面看，就像是光一主动地抱住了刚。  
“对了对了，就是这样，刚くん也用手环在光一くん的肩上吧，我们想要表现的是无法抗拒的引力！”摄影师边按着快门边指挥道。  
   
刚把手环到光一宽厚的肩膀上，心跳骤然开始加速，脸被热气熏的红红的，努力地把脸凑到光一的颈间，温热的鼻息打在光一的脸上。  
光一感受到手心传来刚的体温，殷红的富士山小嘴就在咫尺，觉得脑子晕晕的，好像有什么不得了的念头升起了。  
   
“好！这里可以了，我们换场景吧！”  
摄影师终于发出了指示，光一和刚立刻放开了彼此，两个人都在努力平复有点急促的呼吸。  
“刚，没事吧？”光一关心地问道。  
“嗯……”  
刚点了点头，没有看光一。  
   
   
第二个场景是在卧室。  
在暧昧的灯光映衬下，光一和刚上半身全裸地半躺在纯白色的大床上，先摆拍了几张。刚嘴巴半张挑衅地看着镜头，很有表现力。而光一则是一贯的冷脸，攻气十足。画面十分有张力，摄影师满意地点点头，然后指示让光一翻到刚的身上。  
光一保持着冷脸翻身压着刚，感觉到身下人有那么一点紧绷。  
“好，光一くん慢慢往下，再往下~尝试咬一下刚くん的喉结吧。”  
咬喉结是什么鬼！光一深深地怀疑这真的是正经的摄影师么，但想着四周还有其他工作人员努力为他们营造拍摄的环境，还是顺从地把手撑在刚的两旁慢慢俯下身去。下半身虽然被被子挡住，但双腿还是无可避免地缠绕在一起，两个人的体温都异常的高。  
   
刚的皮肤白嫩细致看上去触感就很好，喉结却小小的非常可爱，光一觉得就像某种可爱的糕点。他慢慢地凑近，高挺的鼻梁碰到了刚的下巴，然后侧过头闭上眼睛咬了下去，但一下子却没有控制好力度。  
“嗯——”  
刚吃痛得呼叫出声音，一双大眼水汽萦绕的，恶狠狠地瞪着眼前的人。  
“抱歉抱歉……”光一连忙轻声地道歉。  
刚的皮肤非常敏感，被啃咬了一口的地方立刻泛起红印，看起来好糟糕啊……是不是应该帮他舔一下，但好像会更糟糕……  
   
摄影师立马抓拍了几张，然后吩咐让光一和刚互换位置。  
这下到刚翻身骑在光一的身上，手撑在光一厚实的胸肌上。  
“刚くん的身体往后一点，再往后一点吧。”  
刚挪动着臀部调整位置，突然碰到了某个灼热而硬邦邦的部位，虽然有内裤的桎梏但已经在被单下撑起了一个小帐篷了。  
堂本光一内心有无数匹草泥马奔过，扑克脸都要维持不住了。  
“……”同是男人堂本刚自然知道是怎么回事，只能尽量把自己的屁股往前移以免尴尬的触碰。  
   
“非常好，就是这样对视着，很有感觉”摄影师咔嚓咔嚓地按下快门，“刚君尝试抚摸一下光一君的胸肌吧。”  
刚闻言把一只手撑在光一的身侧，另一只手抚摸着光一健身之后颇有成果的胸肌。  
“嗯……换一只手试试看吧。”摄影师在旁边再次给出指示。  
堂本刚顺从地转换姿势，但在换手的时候由于重心不稳，屁股再次撞到了光一的下体。而小光一正处于紧绷的状态，一个激灵无意识地往上顶了一下。  
   
“……”光一尴尬得顿时呈石化状。  
“……堂本光一！”刚双颊绯红，用只有他们两人能听到的声音凶巴巴地叫唤道。  
堂本光一表示他很委屈，这绝对不是他故意去顶的，虽然他确实非常想顶，但这绝对是受到刺激后的本能反应好么。  
   
幸好他们的下半身盖在厚厚的被单下，周围看上去只是刚轻微调整了一下位置，还不算太尴尬。  
   
摄影师再拍了几组照片，便爽快地宣布可以收工了。  
刚松了一口气般地从光一身上下来，不忘扯了扯被单盖住某人激动的下半身。  
摄影师跟经纪人在一边愉快地谈笑着，看来大家都对这次高效率高质量的拍摄很满意。  
工作人员陆陆续续地撤出了房间，经纪人看着还躺在床上的堂本光一，很有眼色地对刚和光一说他在楼下保姆车里面等，你们整理好了再下来吧。  
   
刚在旁边慢悠悠地换回自己的衣服，喉结上红色的印子在他白嫩的皮肤上格外的瞩目。  
“那个，要不要遮一下？”光一向着刚的方向抬了抬下巴。  
“还不是因为你，”刚拿了化妆师放在边上的粉饼，盖了一点上去，“下口这么重。”  
“抱歉抱歉。”光一不好意思地说。  
“你好了也快点起来吧，经纪人还在下面等呢。”  
刚换好了衣服，转身准备离开房间。  
   
光一突然有点慌张，觉得好像有什么东西，如果现在不说出来就会永远错过了。  
   
他想起来在P站的小说里面，无论在哪个平行宇宙，他和刚最后都会在一起。  
他想要记起来在小说里面他都是怎么告白的。  
但是一个字都想不起来。  
只能硬着头皮上了。

“呐，Tsuyo。”  
堂本刚的手放在门把上，并没有转身。  
“那什么……我想要你，我想亲你，我昨天还想象着你的脸自慰了……”，堂本光一把心一横，该说不该说的都说了，“我喜欢你，想要你一直在我身边，可以……吗？”  
啧，我在说什么呀，简直是史上最糟的告白了。  
堂本光一说完低下了头，觉得自己在这个平行宇宙大概不行了，想要钻个洞来逃避刚的回应。  
   
“笨蛋~”  
堂本刚转过头来，脸颊依然红红的，嘴角已经弯成了一个温柔的角度。  
他的眼睛亮亮的，里面有繁星点点。

 “ぼくも。”（我也是。）  
 

End


End file.
